Seducing HJ Potter
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Teddy's graduation marked many things, but the biggest had to be the beggining of Teddy seducing his godfather. But with Harry's denial on their mutual, romantic, affection, and Ginny's interference, it won't be easy. Slash.


Seducing H.J Potter

Summary: Teddy's graduating marks many things: the beginning of his adult life, his career...and seducing his godfather.

Dedication: Kamerreon's Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash.

-

Chapter One

-

The sky was bright, the grass was green, the birds were chipping and Teddy Lupin...couldn't stop grinning, his hair and eye switching to a bright bubblegum pink as if to proclaim his already palpable happiness as he all but skipped to his bedroom door, dressed in the dark blue-and-gold robes that declared his status as a Hogwarts' graduate.

All but dancing into the kitchen, Teddy grinned happily at his reflection in the reflective metal refrigerator, changing his hair and eyes back to his favorite style—a reddish-brown and amber—before turning in front of the mirror with a smirk. Sticking a mock pose, Teddy smirked at his reflection, blowing a teasing kiss to himself.

Deep, thick, husky laughter interrupted the seventeen-year-old's one-man show, making Teddy snap around to stare at his godfather, his checks and hair tinting pink in embarrassment as he stumbled into the refrigerator. Harry simply smirked at him, amusement obvious on the thirty-four year old's face.

"Having fun?" Harry smirked, quirking an amused eyebrow at younger man and laughing when he turned completely pink in embarrassment.

"Harry! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Teddy huffed in response, his hair and eye colors fading back to their previous colors.

"I hardly snuck up on you, moonlet. And how do you sneak up on a werewolf anyway?" Harry teased, laughing when Teddy pouted further before moving forward and straightening the younger man's robes with a fond smile.

"You've gotten so tall," Harry murmured, smiling widely when a light flush took over his godson's face, "And handsome of course. There's no wonder to why Victoire is all but stalking you, now, is there? I suppose it won't be long until you're getting married and leaving your poor, old godfather to willow and wither in silence," Harry sighed dramatically, sniffing loudly and batting his eyes at the slightly taller male.

Wincing at the reference to his own personal annoyance, Teddy smirked, draping his arms around older man's waist and pulling him closer with a smirk.

"Old? Poor? Says the, yet again bachelor of the month in Witch Weekly, Play Witch, the Daily Prophet and, like, a dozen other places, _and_ the man who ranks not only in the top seven in 'Magic's Most Elite' but number one," Teddy smirked, leaning in closer, "And besides, who would cook and clean and do my laundry for me, without complaining might I add, If I leave?"

It was Harry's turn to pout.

"So you only love me because I'm practically your maid?" He complained, huffing mock indigently.

"First of all, it's not _practically—_you are. Second, I don't love you because of that—how many times do I have to tell you? I'm just using you because of your body," Teddy grinned cheekily, inwardly trying to bat away the mental image of Harry dressed in nothing but a maid's outfit.

Really, holding the objects of your affections was not exactly the greatest time to get turned on. Well, at least when said objects of your affections happened to be your older godfather who was completely ignorant to the fact that you wanted nothing more then to bone him into the nearest wall, floor, and or flat surface you could find, and had wanted to do so since you were fifteen.

But it wouldn't be that way for long—as long as Teddy had his way. He had waited two years, two long, agonizing, depriving years that just droned on and on and _on--_kind of like this sentence—to be able to confess to said object of affections. He had waited so long for his turn to show Harry how much he loved him and how he would never hurt him like his ex-wife or any of the bastards he dated did.

Not to mention the sex. Now, Teddy was in no way a virgin, because Merlin! He loved Harry to bits, but he was only a man, and human, and there was no way he had that kind of self restraint. There was no question that Teddy loved Harry to bits, as mentioned before, but he couldn't help but want to bone the object of his affections whenever he smiled like that, that warm, devoted, eye-crinkle smile.

Or whenever he bent over...or whenever he laughed...or whenever he gave one of those croaked grins of his...or, well, okay, he wanted to bone Harry most of the time. So spending two years watching men and woman prance around on Harry's arm, and knowing they were prancing about in his bed as well, was not only difficult, but painful for the smitten wolf.

Especially when said wold side wanted nothing more then to claim him. And rip Ginny Weasely's face off, but that was something else entirely.

"Well, Teddy John Lupin, are you ready for your big day? Not gonna chicken out and run away because Victoire will be there? Especially since you declined to taker her as your date...multiple times," Harry smirked, sliding out of Teddy's arms with a grin as he took of of Teddy's arms in his own.

Sending Harry a mock-glare, his wide, excited grin giving away his happiness, Teddy allowed himself to be pulled towards the fireplace.

"Don't worry about me, _Harry_. I'd be worried about you if the way Ginevra was staring at you at dinner says anything about how tonight will be," Teddy tossed out casually, trying not to smirk at the look of horror on Harry's face.

As if he'd led the red-head touch his soon-to-be-husband.

Pouting, Harry huffed at the younger man, snatching the floo-powder childishly as he mock-glared at Teddy before calling Hogwarts names and leaving in a swirl of green-powder with a mock dignified sniff that reminded Teddy greatly of Draco Malfoy.

Grabbing his own handful of floo-powder, Teddy was quick to follow.

-

-

"Harry!" Harry winced at the sound of his name falling from the lips of Satan him—er, _her_self.

Well, maybe calling Ginny Weasely Satan was a little overboard, but Harry still couldn't help but want to cringe when he caught sight of her. Pulling a slightly strained smile, Harry just prayed that Teddy would be showing soon. Ginny never stayed tried anything when Teddy was around, and whether it was guilt over her past actions or the man just scared her, Harry was glad that his presence made her quiet. Well, not _quiet—_they bickered like Hermione and Ron used to before they admitted they liked each other, only without the painfully obvious love for the other—but he was still grateful to get the line of fire, so to say, off of himself.

For a little while at least, the woman was nothing if not stubborn.

"Why, isn't it a miracle? You actually came on time for something," Ginny teased, smiling widely, her pearl white teeth sparkling slightly.

Harry would be lying if she said Ginny wasn't pretty. Dark, shoulder length crimson hair and a creamy pale heart-shaped face littered with what he had once thought of as adorable pale-brown freckles, her eyes a wide chocolate brown decorated with thick lashes, two thin, crimson eyebrows, a shade darker then her hair, laying above them. She didn't wear much makeup, the only thing Harry spotted being the touch of lip gloss on her already full pink lips and frosty blue eyeshadow to go with her frosty blue, floor length dress.

She was the picture of innocence, and Harry could see why she had so many falling for her. For her looks, at least.

But any memory Harry had of the woman was tainted by pain and betrayal.

"Couldn't be late to my own godson's graduation, now could I?" Harry responded with a slightly awkward laugh.

A slight frown marred Ginny face at the mention of Teddy, but any further—painfully awkward—conversation was prevented when Teddy finally showed up, giving Ginny a slightly dark smile as he slid up to Harry's side in a rare show of elegance.

"Good evening, Ginevra," Teddy greeted frostily, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and inwardly smirking when chocolate brown eyes narrowed in on the act, "I'm so happy that you managed to make it to my graduation."

His tone of voice spoke the very opposite of his words. Ginny returned his frosty smile with an obviously strained one, fingers curling around the drink she held tightly.

"Of course—how could I miss it?" She asked sickly-sweetly, "And, please, it's Ginny."

Laughing nervously after a few minutes, with the two continuing to glare at each other but not say anything, Harry rolled his eyes. Tugging on Teddy's arm and flashing Ginny a sheepish smile.

"Ah, we'd better get our seats before the ceremony begins, Ginny. I'll see you late with the rest of the family at the after party," Harry smiled, pulling Teddy towards the seats meant for the graduates and their parents, missing Ginny's frown.

Not bothering to withhold his smug grin, Teddy winked at the older man as he followed his fellow classmates to the line that was forming to get their diplomas.

-

-

"I never imagined something could be so boring!" Ron groaned, dodging his wife's hand as it snapped out to smack him.

Sending the red head a glare, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He didn't mean that, Teddy—and congratulations! You graduated!" Hermione squealed out happily, smacking Teddy on the arm, "You have no idea how proud I am of you!"

"You say that like you thought I wouldn't be able to do it," Teddy laughed, grinning to show he was just teasing when Hermione began to splutter out apologies, earning a playful whack from her.

"Having fun without me?" Harry grinned, offering Hermione a drink and sticking his tongue out childishly when Ron asked where his was.

Smiling at her best friend and husband in a mixture of fondness and exasperation, Hermione excused herself to talk with Ginny, Fleur and Audrey.

"Course not, mate! It was just 'Mione talking about the awards ceremony. What a bore, right? I mean, why did they let _Binns _up there to give a speech?" Ron snickered, rolling his eyes, "I swear almost everyone was asleep when the thing actually began!"

"I'm just surprised he's still teaching," Harry agreed with an amused grin, relaxing easily against the wall.

"They probably let him speak because it's his last year there," Teddy offered casually, pleased at the surprised looks he received from Harry and Ron.

"What!?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"Apparently one of the Ravenclaw students—Crawford, I think her name was?--protested for a better professors, saying that everyone falling asleep during class was pretty much proof enough that they needed a change in History professors. From what I hear, the position is still open," Teddy said with a nod, sipping at his drink.

"While this is all fascinating, really, may I speak with Harry for a minute?" Ginny, who none of the men had noticed coming until then, smiled, tapping Harry on the shoulder with a confident smile.

Teddy glared at the sight of the cluster of girls, mostly the gaggle of Ginny's friends and Quittitch teammates, giving the petite red-head encouraging looks.

"He can't," Teddy cut in for his godfather, flashing Ginny a forced smile, "He promised to take me out to dinner at _Ivory Eclipse_ after the graduation ceremony, and we'd better get going now so we're not late for our reservations."

Teddy was just glad they _did_ have reservations at the _Ivory Eclipse_, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd have been able to pull Harry out fast enough to avoid one of Ginny's 'I love you, I'm sorry, let's get back together and marry' speeches again.

"Oh! Yes, don't want to be late," Harry sent the woman an apologetic look, shrinking back into Teddy at the both frustrated looks both Ginny and the the rest of the cluster of girls behind her, minus Hermione and Fleur were sending him.

"Sure," Ginny responded dryly, eyes narrowed. She obviously didn't believe them, "Can't be late. But I expect to be able to talk to you sometime this week. How about breakfast tomorrow?"

Giving the woman another strained smile, Harry allowed himself to be pulled out of the room by a fuming Teddy.

"I really wish she would just leave you alone!" Teddy groused as soon as they floo-ed back to their home.

Despite what Teddy had said about their reservations being the truth, they still had fifteen minutes left before they had to go.

"It does..." Harry started, unsure what else to say.

Ginny got on his nerves, and made him more then uncomfortable, but for some reason Teddy held a much high level of loathing for the woman that was obviously returned in spares.

"You can't tell me her constantly trying to get back together with you and brushing off her acts as nothing doesn't bother you!" Teddy huffed, glaring at one of the crème colored walls, his hair tinting a darker red in his obvious anger, his fist clenching at his sides.

Eyes softening in remembrance, Harry wrapped his arms around the fuming man.

"It does bother me, Teddy. What she did—what she tried to do. I remember—it took me ages just to be able to be in the same room as her and not want to strangle her, remember? But she's Ron's sister, and no matter how much I dislike it, we're going run into each other whether I want to or not," Harry winced.

When his statement was meet with silence, Harry opened his eyes to find Teddy staring at him intently.

"So you...really don't love her?" Teddy asked with a tone Harry couldn't quite placate.

"Not romantically, no," Harry didn't hesitate to answer.

"And you haven't ever thought of getting back together with her?"

Blinking in confusion as arms tightened around him, Harry frowned slightly.

"Of course not---!" His response was cut off when a pair of warm and possessive lips crushed into his own, pressing him back into the wall, the younger man's tongue not hesitating before invading his mouth, claiming him fully as he carried Harry towards his bedroom, their mouths never parting.

They wouldn't make it to their reservations that night.

* * *

**Note: I just wanted to say that** **despite** **the ending for this chapter, this will not immediately 'zomg, I --heart-- you, let's have sex!' sort of thing. There will be some angst, there will be some Ginny bashing, and there will be cookies...er, wait wrong line. :) **


End file.
